


Anniversary

by asukasukisu



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bottom Do Kyungsoo | D.O, Domestic Boyfriends, Fluff, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Romance, Smut, Top Oh Sehun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2020-04-07 18:27:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19090633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asukasukisu/pseuds/asukasukisu
Summary: Kyungsoo averted his gaze from the paper he was holding and locked his eyes on his lover. The said lover was now grinning from ear to ear. Obviously his lover had an exquisite way in conveying his ideas. In this era where technology was really advanced, his lover was still taking his time to make a handwritten letter for him.





	Anniversary

**Author's Note:**

> Written for SoftieHunnie who chose #11 from 50 dialogue prompts by chrmdpoet.

Kyungsoo averted his gaze from the paper he was holding and locked his eyes on his lover. The said lover was now grinning from ear to ear. Obviously his lover had an exquisite way in conveying his ideas. In this era where technology was really advanced, his lover was still taking his time to make a handwritten letter for him.

Kyungsoo cleared his throat, "so, these are your ideas to celebrate our anniversary?"

Sehun didn't say a word and only nodded his head vigorously.

"Well, some ideas are acceptable while the others are ..." Kyungsoo tried to find a suitable word to further elaborate his thoughts on Sehun's ideas.

"Unique?" Sehun helped his lover to complete the missing word.

Kyungsoo shook his head, contemplating.

"Challenging?"

Kyungsoo shook his head again.

"No. Err.. provocative?"

"Unlawful." Kyungsoo bellowed.

"What! Unlawful? How? Why?" Sehun put his hand on his chest, feigning hurt and disappointment on his lover's judgement.

"Oh Sehun, quicky in public place? Really? We could get arrested for this. Public indecency. Halo!?"

"I just want our sixth anniversary to be memorable." Sehun pouted. It wasn't like they were going to swim in the lake, naked. Although honestly the idea wasn't a bad idea either.

Kyungsoo rolled his eyes. Sometimes he wondered how on earth he could last this long with his lover. Maybe love was blind indeed and he was blindly in love with Oh Sehun. But deep inside he knew it was more than that. Sehun had everything that he could ask for in a lover. The man was the only person who could keep up with his mood swing. Sehun was also smart, funny, loving, gorgeous (of course) and the list could go on and on when it came to the reasons why he was in love with Sehun.

-

The awaited sixth anniversary came in the blink of an eye and much to Sehun's dismay, Kyungsoo chose the safest way of celebration out of all the things Sehun had listed down. A romantic dinner. Not to mention, the so called romantic dinner was none other than Kyungsoo's homemade dinner. Sehun had insisted on taking Kyungsoo out for the aforementioned dinner, it wasn't like he was going to go bankrupt after just one fancy dinner but Kyungsoo adamantly said no. Kyungsoo argued that the money could be used for something more useful, paying the bills for example (true though). Not feeling like prolonging the argument, Sehun gave up at the end, hiding his dejected side.

Kyungsoo had finished cooking his last meal when he saw his lover walking into the kitchen. He took off his apron and approached his gorgeous lover.

Standing on his toes, Kyungsoo hooked his arms around Sehun's nape and smiled before kissing Sehun on the lips. Sehun drew him closer and kissed him back.

Sehun broke the kiss, cupping Kyungsoo's cheeks with his large hands and caressing them affectionately. "Happy sixth anniversary, baby. I love you." Sehun uttered softly, looking straight into his lover's eyes.

Kyungsoo's cheeks turned crimson at the action and the words. Saying 'I love you' has been a part of their daily basis. They were very expressive in letting each other know about their feelings. But hearing the three words always tickled Kyungsoo's heart, mirthful. "Happy sixth anniversary and I love you too." He replied with a smile on his face.

They ate their anniversary dinner happily, throwing compliments and jokes to each other.

Kyungsoo lifted up his glass of champagne, "thank you for making me the happiest man on earth, Oh Sehun. Cheers for our sixth anniversary and many more anniversaries in the future."

Sehun picked his glass and raised it, "I shall say the same, baby."

They had a toast and sipped their champagnes, letting the liquids down their throats, eyes never left each other as they did so.

-

Finished eating, they were now cuddling on the sofa and watching a movie. Kyungsoo had neglected the movie and rested his head on Sehun's broad chest instead, feeling the warmth of his lover's body and hearing his steady heartbeat.

Kyungsoo almost flew to the dreamland before he remembered something. He cracked open his eyes and abruptly separated himself from Sehun. The latter was surprised and tilted his head in Kyungsoo's direction.

"Hmm.. I'm going to bed, work tomorrow." Kyungsoo stuttered, maintaining his balance as he stood up and sprinted to their bedroom.

Sehun stared at his lover, not fancying the unexpected emptiness he experienced. He begrudgingly turned off the tv (slightly regretted for not being able to know the ending of the movie) and dragged his feet to follow Kyungsoo to their bedroom.

As soon as he reached their bedroom, he noticed his lover wrapped in a blanket up to his neck. He checked the temperature of the air conditioner. "Cold?" He asked.

Kyungsoo nodded but quickly stopped Sehun when he saw his lover was about to press the temperature button. "Let it. Just come here and hug me." Feeling shy after letting the request was spoken by his thick lips.

Sehun smiled and more than eager to obey, climbing into their bed. He removed the blanket when he peered his lover's naked chest.

His eyes instantly went dark as he pulled down the blanket entirely and found a completely naked Kyungsoo. He gulped as he darted his eyes to every curve of Kyungsoo's body. He eyed Kyungsoo, voice became raspy as he muttered, "any particular reason why you're naked?" Shamelessly turned his gaze at his lover's protruding erection.

Kyungsoo saw where Sehun's eyes were landing and covered his cock with his hands in reflexes. Sehun had seen him naked countless times but still knowing Sehun eye-fucked him was making him timid (and excited at the same time). He gulped while trying to form an answer, "I, I thought maybe you want dessert after dinner." His face reddened and the blush crept even further down to his toes and caused his cock to twitch in anticipation.

Kyungsoo bit his bottom lip and that was all it took for Sehun to tower over his lover, one hand circled possessively on Kyungsoo's waist and the other snaked his way to Kyungsoo's nape before brushing their lips in a hungry kiss.

Kyungsoo breathed against Sehun's lips and hands looped around Sehun's shoulders. His eyes were closed, feeling the intensity of the kiss and voluntarily parted his lips. Sehun took that chance and swiftly let his tongue graced Kyungsoo's warm mouth and it was delightful. Kyungsoo moaned lowly, feeling Sehun's tongue collided with his. He started to run out of breath but he didn't want to let go of Sehun's lips just yet. Hence, he arched his back regardless of the nonexistent distance between them. Lips, teeth, tongues clashed and they pulled away breathlessly, chest maniacally heaved.

"Clothes." Kyungsoo reprimanded and Sehun swore he never stripped that fast in ages. Hands deftly taking off his white tee and grey sweatpants along with his underwear.

Kyungsoo watched his lover fully undress in a record time and climbed their bed again. Both moaned in unison when their naked bodies made contact. They gifted each other loving smiles before kissing again so passionately. Sehun cocked his head, deepening their kiss and Kyungsoo tucked his fingers through Sehun's hair and showed an equal fervor.

Kyungsoo broke the kiss and whimpered hoarsely when Sehun rubbed his hard cock on his. He tried to muffle his cries when he felt Sehun's hot tongue playing with his earlobe. He pulled Sehun roughly against him and reconnected their lips. The kiss didn't last long like Kyungsoo had wanted. But he didn't have time to protest as his lover worked his lips on his jaw down to his shoulder and nibbled him softly.

Sehun always loved it when Kyungsoo writhed messily under him. He explored Kyungsoo's body, glancing at the perked nipples and didn't waste any second to mouth and sucked each of them. His erection hurt more when he heard Kyungsoo lustful mewl. But he wanted to taste every part of his lover's body, so he went further down and worked on Kyungsoo's navel, licking the sensitive area.

"Sehun." Kyungsoo hollered shakily, feeling the hotness that built up more and more in his nether region.

Sehun groaned, now licking and kissing his way up Kyungsoo's inner thigh and Kyungsoo immodestly moaned loudly when Sehun gave his shaft a long kiss.

"Aahhh.. Sehun, stop teasing." Kyungsoo begged when his lover licked the precum on his erected cock.

Their eyes accidentally met and Kyungsoo saw how dark Sehun's eyes were. They didn't break their eye contact when Sehun straddled Kyungsoo and sat comfortably on top of his lover.

Kyungsoo saw Sehun taking his own cock and massaged it up and down. He wetted his lips and bit his bottom lip when Sehun took his cock now with his other hand, knowing what would happen next. He panted hard when Sehun linked their cocks, pressing them together.

"Oh.. ahh.. god. Sehun, I'm coming..."

Sehun abruptly ceased his intimate act and Kyungsoo cried for his lost pleasure.

"I'm sorry, baby, can't let you have that. I want to be inside you." Sehun huskily confessed.

"Hurry then." Kyungsoo requested, tears trickled in the corner of his eyes already.

Sehun spread Kyungsoo's legs wide open before he let his wet tongue taste Kyungsoo's butthole. Although he desperately wanted to be inside his lover, he didn't want Kyungsoo to feel pain either. He only hoped Kyungsoo could wait a little longer.

Kyungsoo was a mess already from all Sehun's sexual endeavors, thus, when Sehun finally inserted his cock, Kyungsoo instantly went to cloud nine.

Sehun groaned deep, an immense sensation electrified his body when he buried his cock inside his lover.

Kyungsoo enveloped Sehun's waist with his legs and both of them sobbed when Sehun's cock firmly slammed Kyungsoo's prostate. It wasn't long until Sehun found that spot that always drove Kyungsoo crazy.

"Hit me there again, love." Sehun didn't need to be told twice and granted Kyungsoo's wish. His lips kissed Kyungsoo's eyebrows, eyes, jaws and lastly lingered on Kyungsoo's lips. He sucked his lover's upper lip and kept thrusting and thrusting until Kyungsoo screamed and Sehun's cock clenched around Kyungsoo's ring of muscles.

They both came in unison. Kyungsoo spurted his sperm in between their bodies, meanwhile Sehun filled Kyungsoo's arse with his sperm.

"Thank you." Sehun muttered tenderly and kissed Kyungsoo on the forehead.

"So, will I get this dessert again tomorrow?" Sehun teased as he removed his cock from Kyungsoo's arse.

Kyungsoo chuckled and he pulled Sehun for a peck. "Well, maybe if you behave." He teased his lover as well.

But little did Kyungsoo know, Sehun had this surprise for him, a small box with sparkling white gold hidden under the pillow. Sehun popped the question.

 

Fin.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading and hope you guys like it :)


End file.
